From the outset we have worked from the assumption that the day-to-day oversight and coordination necessary to keeping such a large, complex project as i2b2 running smoothly with the end goal in mind could not be the sole province of the PI. For this reason we established a management structure, including a dedicated team led by the Executive Director and co-PI (Churchill and Glaser) to oversee (and help correct course when necessary) the direction and progress of the research plan. A regular meeting strategy including weekly full day meetings of all the i2b2 core representatives and, most Importantly, those between Core 1 and 2 investigators and the DBP leaders enforced this. Given the success of these structures we Intend to maintain those as is. Because, at the time we were the only NCBC that addressed health records and discovery research, the outreach and support to a rapidly growing i2b2 academic users group became a welcome, if unanticipated Core 6 activity. This activity varied widely. It ranged from helping steer governance challenges (e.g. what kind of open source license), to managing the relationships between the academic implementations of i2b2 and a fast growing set of commercial and non-academic clinical research Implementations of i2b2. Consonant with the expanded open source community role of Core 3, this outwardly facing activity of Core 6 will also grow. Further, given the extensive set of collaborations between i2b2 and existing NCBCs the so-called